Peanut Love
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Just before Hogwarts re-starts for their Seventh Year repeat, Draco tells his dying father his darkest secret: he is in love with Harry Potter. Harry is struggling with his own dark secret, and the two boys meet over ice-cream before going to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own them I just steal them and they play together of their own accord  
All characters in sexual situations are over 18 and sexual content ahead, you have been warned. Part two mentions twincest_

**Prologue**

The corridor seemed to get narrower as he got closer to the tall wooden door that loomed in front of him, knocking softly before he turned the handle Draco entered the bright room to find his mother standing before him with her hand outstretched.

"Come and say goodbye to your father, Draco." He took her hand and let her lead him to the bed that was in the centre of the room, instantly Draco's eyes were drawn to the pitiful figure in the middle of the bed.

Lucius Malfoy was dying. His blond-grey hair was sweaty and sticking to his pale, clammy skin and all Draco could think was how it was fitting for a proud, strong man to die in the weakest possible manner. How Draco hated his father and he wanted to make him suffer, feeling rage boiling under his skin Draco released his mother's hand and approached his father's side alone.

Kneeling down so he was level with his father, Lucius gripped Draco's hand "my son, you don't know how sorry I am. Can you forgive me, my Draco?"

Draco bent his head closer to his father's ear and gripped his hand so tightly it would have hurt the frail, dying man "I am in love with Harry Potter."

Lucius gasped and gazed at Draco with disgust and fear before taking his last breath his glassy and lifeless eyes still staring at his son. Draco let go of his father's hand which fell limp to the bed and he ran the same hand over his father's face closing the unseeing eyes.

Narcissa's soft sobs echoed through the room and Draco kissed her cheek before leaving her to mourn. As if in a dream Draco makes his way to his room and pens a letter.

_Potter,_

_On behalf of Vincent, I would like to apologise for trying to kill you, Granger and Weasley both with the Killing Curse and the Fiendfyre. I don't think I have the right to call you Harry, not yet anyway, but I would like to show my gratitude for saving my life. Thank you Harry, I appreciate it, greatly._

_I hope to see you at Hogwarts, this year as we repeat Seventh Year._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy  
Lord of the House of Malfoy _

Before he could lose his nerve, Draco attached the letter to his owl watching as it eagerly flew towards the horizon.

Draco sighed as a feeling of immense loneliness washed over him, so he turned away from the window to sit on his bed, pulling out his journal he began to write.

XXXX


	2. Peanut Love

_AN: Second part, mentions of twincest in here! Enjoy!_

* * *

The Burrow had a feeling of dread since Fred's death and this particular morning was no different, in fact it was slightly worse.

Ron had let slip that Harry was not planning on returning to Hogwarts to complete his education which had caused outrage in the Weasley women; Molly who couldn't bear to think of a third child not finishing, Ginny who couldn't bear of another year without Harry and Hermione who was horrified that Harry had no plans otherwise.

"Look, I just don't want to go back. I don't think I can, not with everything that happened."

Ginny leaned in close to him as her mother went to the window to retrieve the letter from a regal eagle owl, "Harry, think of all the dark alcoves we could-"

"Ginny, no I've told you, I don't think we can be together."

"Why not Harry?" She whined suddenly uncaring that her mother was near.

"It's for you Harry, dear."

"Thank you," Harry took the proffered letter and opened it his eyebrows flew up into his hairline as he read the short missive.

"Who's it from Harry?"

Hermione looked concernedly at Harry who was still staring at the parchment; eventually Harry stood up and looked at his family.

"I'll go back." With that he left the table and made his way upstairs, stopping at George's room Harry knocked softly and took the grunt to mean 'come in'.

George looked a mess, his hair was unkempt hanging over the hole where his ear was and tucked behind his other ear giving him the distinct impression of being lopsided. His eyes were bloodshot red with dark circles underneath, the pale skin of his face enhancing them and his freckles.

"Harry."

"Alright?"

George nodded, "I don't hear shouting. You caved?"

Harry smiled, "nah, I got a letter."

A whisper of a smile ghosted over George's features, "and that makes all the difference?"

Harry nodded. They sat in silence for a while, side by side George leaning into Harry slightly.

"Malfoy sent it."

George nodded and nudged Harry, "you're going back for him?"

Harry let out a small laugh as he looked at George and realised he was joking, "because of him. Same thing really, don't you think?"

They lapsed into silence again and again Harry broke it, "what does the Wizarding World think about gays?"

George frowned, "gays?"

"Men who fall in love with men: women who love women."

"Ah," George nodded deeply, "its not common Harry, I'll be honest. But people don't tend to judge I suppose it depends on who you love, with purebloods it's not a good thing because it cannot create an heir."

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly, and he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice "oh."

George flung an arm around his shoulders and this time when they fell silent Harry was the one leaning into George.

"I loved him."

It was so quiet and George's breath ruffled Harry's hair, otherwise he couldn't be sure it was said.

"I know."

George adamantly shook his head, "no you don't. I was in love with him, and he with me." As Harry began nodding, George cut across him, "we had sex and made love."

Harry moved out of George's embrace to face him, but he had turned away. Harry cupped his pale cheeks in his hands and forced George to look at him.

"I _know_, he told me. I," Harry flushed, "I had found that I was attracted to you and I spoke to him about it. And he told me."

George's eyes had widened, "when?"

"My sixth year."

"And you don't mind?"

Harry chuckled, "well it's not as if you can fuck up children with the same genetics."

"Your sixth year was when you got with Gin, right?"

Harry looked away, ashamed and nodded before bringing his eyes back to George's, "she was like you, in looks and personality. I shouldn't have I know but it helped."

George nodded and leant forward and pressed his lips to Harry's who kissed back, but both pulled away and Harry's hand's dropped to the bed.

"Ah, no offence George but you're just too much like Ginny."

George's lips twisted in a wry smile, "you're in love with Draco Malfoy and I'm in love with Fred."

Harry smiled softly hugged George and kissed his cheek "I'll see you at lunch" before walking out of the room.

Harry made his way up to Ron's room where he and Hermione were talking but instantly stopped when the door opened.

"Oh it's you. We thought it was Ginny coming to talk about you."

Harry grinned at Ron, "Oh don't let me stop you talking about me."

"Harry we were wondering" Ron threw her a dirty look and she amended, "alright, I was wondering what changed your mind about Hogwarts?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter and passed it to her, watching as she read Malfoy's words.

"This? Or who wrote it?"

Harry smiled grimly, "who wrote it."

Ron looked confused, "who _did_ write it?"

"Malfoy."

Ron stopped spluttering and sat heavily on his bed, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Ron, mate?"

"When we see the bastard, remind me to shake his hand and thank him for getting Harry to go back to Hogwarts. And that's all we will say on the matter."

Ron was tinged green but his lips were in a thin line and he said nothing until Molly called for them to come down for lunch.

The three friends made their way down the stairs on the second floor Ginny opened her door and grabbed Harry's arm trying to hold his hand.

"Ginny, no."

Harry opened George's door and held out his hand whilst trying to pull his other from Ginny's grip.

"Are you coming?"

George's smile almost reached his eyes, "ah if only, but I shall accompany you to lunch Mr Potter."

"Why must you flatter me so Mr Weasley?"

Harry tucked George's arm into his and arm in arm they lead the way downstairs into the kitchen where Molly stopped and stared at George before charging around the table and pulling him and Harry into a hug.

Silently she let go and let them proceed to the table, George's grip on Harry's arm was excruciatingly tight but neither let go. They tried to eat with their arms attached which provided much amusement for everybody watching and the two involved. Molly sat back watching with pride as George acted more like his former self, she was silently thanking Harry for bringing her son back to her.

XXXX

During the following weeks George came back to himself and decided that on Monday he wanted to visit his shop and asked Harry to join him, agreeing instantly Harry was glad of the opportunity to leave the confines of the burrow. Ginny was becoming insufferable in her attempt to woo him, so much so that he exploded one night before dinner.

"Harry, sweetie, you know I love you. Mum's going to visit Bill and Phlegm tomorrow and I thought we could consummate the relationship."

"What relationship?" Neither had realised that all Weasley's were sitting around the dining room table and Molly had just opened the door. "There is no relationship and there never will be!"

Ginny sniffed as tears started to well up in her eyes, "why not?! Am I not woman enough for you? "

"Because I'm in love with someone else," Harry shouted over her, panting he froze as he registered the gasp from the doorway.

Ginny stood in front of him tears trickling over her cheeks and Harry saw Molly in the doorway, the rest of the family behind her in various states of shock. Not knowing what to do Harry ran, past Molly and the Weasley's into the backyard where he stood with his head hanging back and his eyes closed.

"I'll give an Outstanding for shock value, Exceeding Expectations for presentation but a Troll for timing; that was just dismal."

Harry laughed and lowered his head to look at George, "thanks."

"No problem, I think you have them all in a tizzy. Mum doesn't know whether to comfort you or Gin, Dad's just sitting there, Hermione doesn't know what to do I think she'll be out soon and Ron's wondering why he's not eating yet." George's grin was wicked but Harry pressed his lips together shaking his head softly.

"Oi, I'll have you know I'm not that bad. I know _exactly_ why I'm not eating."

They turned to see Ron and Hermione striding towards them, anxiety clear on their faces. Hermione threw her hands around Harry and gripped the back of his jacket, tentatively Harry buried his face in her neck as he tried to control himself and his arms wound around her waist.

"Oh Harry!"

"What have I done, Mione? What have I done?"

She pulled away slightly and scrutinised his face, "what aren't you saying Harry?"

He took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to say _anything _I just, it just came out. I knew I liked, well fancied him but I didn't know I was in love."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "who?"

"Not important now Hermione, he's got to deal with the fall out with Gin first. We're supposed to be going to my shop on Monday; I think it'll be best if we go now and let things die down here."

Harry looked at George, "seriously? Thanks mate." Harry hugged George at the most inopportune moment as this was when Ginny came out into the yard and began flinging hexes at them, screaming that her "boyfriend is gay for her brother! The sick fucks!"

Harry threw a _protego _up and shouted at Hermione that he and George would be at George's flat and be back on Monday afternoon at the earliest, with that he held George's arm and apparated them to the flat above the shop.

XXXX

Harry sighed as George grinned wickedly at him, "your treat."

"Fine what do you want?"

"Double chocolate sundae with walnuts. Please."

Harry grinned "is that all?"

George opened his mouth to reply when a commotion at the counter caused them to turn away from their table. Draco Malfoy was arguing with Florean Fortescue, "I don't want your blood money! _Death Eater!"_

"I am offering to pay you not holding your family at wand point for an _ice-cream!_"

"And I-"

"Here. I'll pay, you won't object to my money will you?"

Both men turned to face Harry; shock clear on both faces Fortescue babbled "oh no Mr Potter, I thank you. Anything else I can get you?"

Harry nodded "Double chocolate sundae with walnuts and I'll have peanut butter ice-cream with peanuts and chocolate please, along with Draco's sundae."

"Yes Mr Potter, of course."

Draco turned and scrutinised Harry, "thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled shyly and titled his head towards George, "why don't you join us? George won't bite" he winked and turned to pick up the sundaes which were ready, leaving Draco to decide if he wanted to sit with them or not.

"Okay, beats being alone I suppose eh Potter? But you and a Weasley, seriously?"

Harry laughed and led the way to the table, "I'm not dating George, he's not my type."

Draco's lips formed a silent "oh" and he took that to mean males weren't Harry's type, when George spoke and confused Draco.

"No Harry prefers blonds, don't ya mate? Oh yum, I love chocolate." George's eyes widened comically as he looked at his sundae before digging in.

Both Harry and Draco looked on with slight disgust as George lifted mouthful after mouthful of ice-cream, most of it smearing his cheeks and lips rather than going in his mouth. Slowly Harry turned his eyes to his own ice-cream and picked up the spoon, an intense look of concentration appeared on his face as he lifted the ice-cream to his mouth pulling it off the spoon with red lips, his tongue flicking out to lick the spoon clean before starting again.

Draco was panting lightly as he watched Harry, George looked up and noticed this with a smirk he commented "mate, do you have to give a blow job to your spoon?"

Harry looked up confused, "huh?"

"It's sinful the way you eat ice-cream, going to make some poor sod come in his pants."

Harry blushed and Draco grinned, "Don't worry Potter; I'm sure it'll be the best you've ever had."

Harry stared at Draco who winked, and when Harry realised that Draco was joking he burst out laughing causing George to raise his head, his forehead burrowed as he looked from Harry, laughing hysterically, to Draco who was calmly eating his ice-cream with a slight smile gracing his features.

When they had all finished their ice-creams George wiped his mouth on the serviette provided and stood, "well I'll head on over to the Burrow and you can go to the flat Harry, you know how to get in. You can bring company, I won't mind" with a wink at Harry and a nod to Draco George was out the door with a flourish.

"Uh, right, Well I suppose I should be getting back" hesitantly Draco spoke, before sliding off his seat and onto his feet.

"Doyouwantacupoftea?"

Draco frowned at Harry's rush of words, "pardon?"

"Do you want – I mean, would you like a cup of tea? With me?"

Draco smiled shyly but nodded, his grin growing as Harry smiled back, leading him out of the store with a hand in the small of Draco's back. "We can go to the flat above the shop, if you don't mind bright colours and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes everywhere."

"Sounds perfect, Potter."

They made their way through Diagon Alley and to the brightest shop in the street, Harry let them in and together they made their way towards the kitchen, Draco half a step behind Harry. Harry stopped suddenly and turned only to have Draco stop close to that he could feel Draco's breath puffing against his cheek.

"Why have we stopped?" Draco whispered, seemingly afraid to utter the words.

"Why are you whispering?"

Draco lifted a hand to brush Harry's cheek, "because I don't want to ruin this, I just want to remember you as you are right now. Cheeks flushed, eyes bright" Draco's hand moved from his trailing across Harry's cheek to brush against his closed eyelid and travel to his plump red lips, "pouting mouth. So soft."

Draco's murmuring broke off as he leaned in closer to Harry, their lips so very close and then footsteps resounded and Harry steps away as if burned.

"I'm sorry, Potter, I don't know what came over me. I, uh, I think I should leave. See you at school." Draco turned and all but fled down the hall, barging past a tall ginger male and out the door which slammed behind him. Once he had closed the door he slumped against it, eyes closed able to hear the shouting match going on inside.

Harry was at one end off the hallway staring at Ron, who was the other, the sound of the door slamming behind Draco echoed between them.

Ron spoke quietly, as if trying to contain himself, "Malfoy, Harry really? Malfoy?"

Harry shifted on his feet and dropped his gaze, "uh."

"FUCKING MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU? THAT IS WHY YOU WOULDN'T- WHY YOU- GINNY AND YOU NOT! MALFOY!!!"

Harry sighed "it's not like that; there is no Malfoy and I, he well I don't know. But I'm not _with_ Malfoy, Ron."

Ron shakily smiled, "yeah you're not even a shirt-lifter are you mate? Ok, well you can come home."

Harry looked up at that, "I can?" His face had light up and he was grinning, "Great let's go now. Anyway I thought you were going to thank Malfoy next time you saw him."

"Ah well, next time then."

As they left through the floo, Draco sank to the floor fighting the lump which had suddenly formed in his throat, _Harry wasn't gay. So why didn't he pull away earlier?_ These thoughts kept floating around in his head as he apparated home and wrote in his journal until Narcissa came and got him for dinner.

The rest of the summer passed uneventfully for Harry at the Burrow, Ginny was cold and didn't say much and Ron never mentioned Malfoy but Harry still found he spent more time with George and was sad to leave his cheerful, joking friend on September first.

XXXX

The Scarlet Engine looked as impressive now as it did the first time Harry laid eyes on it. His face nearly split in half as he grinned, he was going home just once more.

George was standing behind him and Arthur and Molly to their left saying goodbye to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. George nudged Harry and nodded in the direction of a gleaming blond head standing near the train but away from the crowds, it seemed as if the people were giving Draco, Blaise and Pansy a wide berth.

Harry sighed, "I'll see you late George, have a good year." The two men hugged and Harry shouted his goodbyes to Molly and Arthur before he headed into the crowd towards the Slytherin trio.

Draco arched his eyebrow as he saw Harry approaching, his face was a perfected Malfoy mask of indifference as he spoke "well, well, well, what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We," Draco gestured to himself and his friends "are social lepers. They," he gestured at the crowd behind them, "don't want to associate with us. So the question remains, what are you doing _here_, Peanut?"

Harry looked confused, and defensive "I am here, Draco because I thought we were friends. I thought I'd say hello and see if you'd like to share a compartment, however; it seems as if you're determined to ostracize yourself from those who do want to help you-"

"Alright!" Draco cut across him and in a quieter voice continued, "alright, but can you blame us? Most people want nothing to do with us, or they want to humiliate us."

Harry chewed his bottom lips and nodded before a smile transformed his face, "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Rolling his eyes Draco indicated at the two people behind him, "this is Pansy, be careful she's a dreadful gossip. And this is Blaise, he provides Pans with gossip."

Blaise's indignant "I do not!" was ignored as Draco continued as if uninterrupted, "I mean, how else would she know who had slept with who."

"Whom."

All three stared at Harry, "pardon?"

"Whom. Who had slept with whom?"

Draco shook his head and made his way towards the train, Blaise and Pansy automatically following they took a few steps when Draco turned to face Harry who had been watching them walk away "you coming?"

Harry smiled widely and strode towards the three, overtaking Blaise and Pansy as he fell into step beside Draco. Walking down the train, looking for an empty compartment they ran into Neville "Harry are you, Ron and Hermione going to come sit with me and Gin?"

Harry shook his head, "Ron and Hermione are in the Prefects carriage. Hermione got Head Girl."

Neville's face shone with pride, "good on her, what about you?"

"Ah, no that's probably not the best idea," he smiled weakly but Neville remained persistent and he demanded a more detailed answer from Harry "why not?"

"Ginny and I had a disagreement over the holidays," Harry was clearly reluctant to give more details but Neville wanted to know the full story. "Ginny wanted to get back together and uh," he glanced sideways at Pansy "consummate the relationship."

Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him as Neville nodded sagely, so Harry continued "well I wasn't aware we had gotten back together after we broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. And I told her so, she demanded to know why we weren't together, I sort of let it slip that I was in love with someone else. Sorry, am, I _am_ in love with someone else."

Harry stopped and turned his head slightly to gauge all their reactions; Pansy looked intrigued, Blaise was still trying not to chuckle, Draco was stiff and indifferent whilst Neville looked hopeful.

When no one made the effort to move Harry rolled his eyes, "look it's not that big of a deal but I think I should avoid Ginny for a while. Besides I have new friends to get to know, c'mon let's find somewhere to sit before they're all taken." He led the way forwards and passed Neville who flattened against the wall as the Slytherins passed him.

Once they were settled into a compartment, Blaise and Harry on one seat with Pansy and Draco opposite, the four seemed to have run out of things to say and they sat in silence until the train had started to move out of the station.

"So, Potter, who're you in love with?" Pansy was smirking and Blaise sat up straighter in his seat, Draco remained stoic and unresponsive.

Harry however shook his head "no I'm not answering that, I haven't even told them."

"You think we're just going to give this up? Harry, Harry, Harry when we want answers we get them. And if the Great Harry Potter has a secret love that he won't tell anyone they are probably off limits. So, are they young? Underage? Oh Merlin, is she a teacher?"

Harry stared incredulously at Pansy and Blaise as they discussed who his secret love was; turning to Draco he asked "are they always like that?"

His eyes blank of emotion, Draco nodded and said "you should not have said anything. They are like a niffler with gold." He smirked, "don't give them any information or they will be worse."

Harry smiled and scrutinised Draco's face wishing to know what the other was thinking, unwillingly Draco smiled back and they stayed looking at each other until Pansy squealed "oh! Is she a Slytherin?"

Harry flushed, and Draco winked "you're in for it now Peanut."

Blaise and Pansy were naming every Slytherin female they knew when Harry finally had to have them stop talking, just for a second. "Enough."

They looked at him surprised; Draco looked impressed, "just stop please. If I affirm whether they are Slytherin or not would you just not say anything on the subject for a while?"

Looking at each other, both nodded before turning to Harry expectantly. Draco was once again looking out the window, Harry sighed when he saw this "yes he's a Slytherin."

Draco's head shot round to face Harry so fast that his neck cricked, "_he_?"

Harry's eyes widened but he nodded and stuck his chin out defiantly "you have a problem with that?"

Before anymore was said the door opened and a small dark skinned girl opened the door and slid in, "Adrienne? What are you doing here?"

The girl looked at Blaise before flinging her arms around his neck, "oh brother they say such horrible things!"

Harry sat back and watched and the three Slytherins comforted the small girl as she cried, once she had calmed down they fathomed out that people were saying things about Slytherin House and its people.

Harry leaned forward and looked the small girl in the eye, and asked in a soft, demanding tone "who is saying that, Adrienne?"

She bit her lip but was unable to look away from his mesmerising green eyes, "lots of people, sir. I don't want to be Slytherin now. No one does not when older students say that they are Death Eaters."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco lower his head and Pansy wrap an arm around his shoulders, he smiled at Adrienne, "there's no need to call me 'sir', my name is Harry."

Standing he looked at Draco, "come on."

Frowning Draco stood hesitantly, "where are we going?"

"To defend Slytherin, don't worry Adrienne, being Slytherin isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's better to have choice but the Sorting Hat knows where to put you," he winked and led the way out of the compartment and as Draco shut the door they heard her whisper "was that _the_ Harry Potter?"

Draco chuckled, "looks like you have a fan."

Harry pulled a face, "I have enough of those and the one I want doesn't seem to like me in that way."

Cocking his head as they walked down the corridor Draco asked, "Have you asked him?"

"Merlin! No! I think he'd hex me besides I'm not so good with words, I prefer actions."

Draco pressed against Harry briefly as he murmured in his ear, "So do I."

Harry stared at Draco as he sauntered passed, they smiled at each other and their hands brushed as they walked however; their subtle flirting didn't last too long as they came upon a compartment of first years.

"You don't want to be in Slytherin, they're all bad Wizards," a boy with dirty blond hair exclaimed.

A girl with bright blue eyes and jet black hair whispered "all bad? Not one of them good?"

"Nope, You-Know-Who was bad and he was Slytherin!"

Another boy, this one with light ginger hair said "so were his followers, if you're in Slytherin you'll become a Death Eater."

Harry exchanged a look with Draco before he stepped into the compartment, "hi" Harry grinned brightly and the first years stared at him in awe.

"Ha-Harry Potter, sir, how can we help you? Sir?"

Raising an eyebrow Harry glanced back at Draco and winked, "my friend and me happened to overhear what you were saying. What's your name?"

The blond boy gulped audibly, "Samuel Smith, sir."

Harry nodded but didn't look away from the cowering boy, "are you related to Zacharias Smith?"

"He's my older brother. Sir."

"Right, well let me tell you something Samuel Smith. Slytherin is not a bad house, not _every_ wizard in Slytherin is bad. You do not judge a house on one person, on one man. Yes Voldemort was Slytherin and yes he was bad _but_ there were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even Gryffindors who became Death Eaters and Slytherins who fought for our side."

Samuel's eyes had widened, "bad Gryffindors, sir?"

"Yes bad Gryffindors, like I said don't judge a house by one man. If I ever hear of anything like this again I will know who to go to and you better watch out Samuel Smith; that goes to all of you."

The ginger headed boy puffed out his chest "is that a threat from The Chosen One Harry Potter?"

Harry smirked and his eyes went cold as he narrowed them, "I assure you that it is the best kind of promise. Have a good day and I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony."

Turning Harry left the compartment with Draco trailing behind looking slightly flushed, "you okay there?"

"Uh, that was kind of hot Peanut, you all powerful. I see what the fan-girls like about you now."

Harry laughed, "You know I'm impressed."

Draco looked shocked as Harry continued, "with you. You're not what I thought you'd be; _who_ I thought you'd be. And, I don't know, you're something different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd like to find out," Harry murmured.

XXXX

Harry was feeling pleasantly full, he was waiting outside the Great Hall for Hermione who was receiving instructions from McGonagall, and Ron had taken the first years up to the Common Room but said he'd make his way down so the three of them could talk.

"Peanut, what are you doing here?"

Harry was smiling before he faced Draco, surprised to find him shadowed by Pansy and Blaise, "hey. I'm waiting for Hermione."

Pansy looked as if she were holding back but gave up and with a look at Draco she flung herself into Harry's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, "thank you! It's all over Slytherin what you said on the train, Harry Potter is defending Slytherin. Thank you."

Harry laughed and put his arms around her in a hug, unfortunately this was the moment that Hermione came out of the Great Hall and Ron came down the main staircase, Ginny by his side.

Pansy pulled away slightly frightened because Ginny had marched down the stairs wand drawn and pointed at Pansy.

"Stay away from him _slut_!"

Harry wouldn't let Pansy pull away, he kept an arm around her waist and she reluctantly left hers around his shoulder, gripping his shirt collar.

"Go away Ginny."

"Not while that slut's all over you. No boyfriend of mine will be fucking a Slytherin."

Harry sighed and let Pansy go; she let her arm fall but didn't move as Harry drew himself to his full height, towering over Ginny.

"I am not _fucking_ anyone, I am not your boyfriend and Pansy is not a slut."

Ginny smiled and took a step towards Harry, "leave it alone Gin, you're not his type."

Everybody turned towards Ron who was staring at a point over Harry's shoulder, before turning to Ginny "trust me Gin, you'll only get hurt. You are not Harry's type he prefers blonds."

At this Draco frowned, George had said the same thing but he was distracted from his thoughts as Pansy gasped.

"You are in love with-" She was rendered mute and glared at Harry who shot her an apologetic look before turning to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch you up."

Hermione and Ron nodded and forced Ginny away from Harry who watched them go when Blaise whistled "you never even reached for your wand, your hand didn't even move but you might lose both if you don't let her talk soon."

Smiling Harry drew Pansy to a part of the Hall which was far away from Blaise and Draco before he let Pansy talk.

"Draco! You're in love with Draco!"

"Please, don't say anything. I don't think I could cope with that, not yet. Most people don't know I like men and it would _devastate_ them. Let me tell them in my own time."

Pursing her lips Pansy nodded, "but you have to help us get back into favour of the school. People are okay with the younger Slytherins but Draco," she trailed off and Harry nodded.

Hugging her shoulders they walked back to Draco and Blaise, "everything alright?"

Pansy nodded as Harry smiled at Draco's concern his features softening as he looked at Draco's face there was a bang as McGonagall came out of the Great Hall with Sprout, Flitwick and the new Defence Against the Dart Arts professor, a tall and dark man who looked to be in his mid twenties called Kellen Jones.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's shock registered clearly on her face as she saw Harry gazing at Draco, his arms over Pansy's shoulders and standing next to Blaise. Through all the commotion over who was or was not looking at who nobody seemed to notice when Professor Jones's eyes flicked up and down Draco's form appreciatively. No one, that is other than Pansy.

"Just inter-house unity Professor."

McGonagall's lips thinned as she gazed into Harry's eyes trying to see if he was being serious, when she found nothing untoward she nodded, "well I'm impressed Potter fifty points to Gryffindor and one hundred and fifty to Slytherin."

She turned and the other professors followed, Professor Jones however hesitated and turned back looking at Draco "I look forward to seeing you in class."

None of the students missed his heated gaze and Draco's cheeks coloured whilst Harry growled, Kellen Jones stepped forward, "do you have a problem with me Potter?"

Letting go of Pansy, Harry stepped forward so he was in front of Draco "I have a problem with a teacher lusting after students."

Kellen's smile was cold, border line cruel "and what makes you think I'm scared of you?"

Harry's smile had no borderlines it was wicked, "I killed Voldemort. I am the most powerful Wizard of this age; you'd be smart to be scared of me and stupid not to be. I'll see you in class _Professor_ and then we'll see if you're smart or stupid." With that Harry turned around and faced the others, leaving his back exposed and his arms by his side, clearly empty.

With a sudden flick of his hand the stinging hex Kellen had sent at him was mirrored back at him, twice the intensity.

Draco watched the interaction with keen interest, Kellen was interested in him but why was Harry defending him? He wondered what lengths Harry would go to, he'd have to talk to Pansy because as far as he knew Harry was straight.

XXXX

"Morning Harry!"

Harry grinned at the small dark girl who was sitting down in front of him, "good morning Adrienne, I trust you're enjoying it here?"

An elbow nudged his side, "don't tease."

Turning to face Draco he looked completely innocent, "I'm not teasing, I was inquiring."

Draco smiled at Harry and rolled his eyes, "the day you inquire innocently is the day I kiss a girl."

Smirking Harry winked at Adrienne, and Pansy who had now joined them (Blaise was still in bed he'd never get up before noon on a Saturday), "then you better find a girl Draco because I _was _inquiring and I am a Gryffindor not a Slytherin so I hardly ever have an ulterior motive. So who will it be?"

Draco was annoyed, he couldn't believe that he had been out smarted by Harry "oh you'll pay for that Peanut. I refuse to kiss a _girl_."

Adrienne was giggling but Pansy seemed outraged, "Draco you don't have to say 'girl' like it's a disease."

By this time Harry was roaring with laughter and Draco looked extremely offended, he sniffed haughtily "well I know when I'm not wanted, I'll go and sit with people who appreciate me."

Harry grabbed his arm and prevented him from moving off, "we appreciate you Draco and you won't have to kiss a girl, just stay."

A shadow fell over Harry and Draco as Kellen Jones came to stand behind Draco, "is there a problem gentlemen?"

"No sir, not at all" Kellen smiled predatorily at Draco then turned to get confirmation from Harry who sneered at him before letting go of Draco and turned back to his breakfast.

Kellen smirked, "well see to it that no trouble is caused. Everybody is aware of your animosity and Potter; you will do well to respect your superior."

Snorting Harry shook his head ignoring Draco who sunk back down next to him whispering "what are you thinking?"

"What is the problem Potter?"

Harry stood and found himself face to face with Kellen, "you may be my Professor but you are not superior to me. If you'll excuse me I'd like to go to the library."

Kellen was looking furious, Harry could have easily made his way past Kellen and Draco but he stood his ground until Kellen stepped to the side forcing those at Slytherin who had heard the conversation to realise how much power Harry had and how he could use it.

Smirking Harry swept by and left the hall leaving Draco staring hungrily after him, Harry had just proven he could hold his own within the Slytherin ranks and he knew how and when to use his post Voldemort power. Biting his lip Draco did his best to try not to let Harry's show of power arouse him, when Harry had left the Great Hall Draco turned around in his seat to go back to his breakfast when a hand descended on his shoulder.

"You will do well if you stay away from certain people, Draco." Kellen spoke his name as if it were a caress and that made Draco shiver in disgust. Mistaking his shiver Kellen smiled, "that's a very good start."

XXXX

Draco's head was reeling, Kellen flirted with him whenever he saw Draco, and Harry was spending more time with Pansy, Blaise and himself and had introduced them to Hermione and Ron. Draco found it surprisingly easy to talk to Hermione but Ron was a little more difficult and they maintained a polite distance.

One night Draco was walking back from the library when Kellen came around the corner, "Draco, alone at last."

Flushing, Draco wasn't sure he like his tone or the way Kellen smiled at him. "Yes sir, I was just finishing up the essay you assigned us on the use of Unforgivable Curses versus the borderline Dark Magic which was just as bad, if not worse."

"Ah I trust you have written a most excellent paper Draco," Kellen had moved until Draco was backed up against the wall with his hands cradling his school work.

Kellen smirked as he spoke slowly "right where I want you and no one will save you now. So are you going to _come_ willingly or will I have to force you?"

Draco's eyes were wide with fear but then they returned to normal size and Draco gave a sultry smile, "well you see-"

"Draco you left-" Harry stopped dead at the sight of Draco reclining against the wall and Kellen leaning in to kiss him, Draco not stopping him.

Kellen stepped back from Draco, "another time" before he walked away.

"I, uh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, you uh can go after him I suppose if you want. I'll see you later."

Seeing the brightness in Harry's eyes Draco couldn't let him go without him knowing the truth, "No Harry you've got the wrong idea. Professor Jones and I there's nothing going on."

"Yes it sure looked like nothing."

Draco paused, "you've been spending too much time with Slytherins if you can be sarcastic now." Seeing Harry's glare Draco continued, "Alright alright I'm sorry. I don't know what to say but he cornered me and I-"

Shoulders slumped Harry turned away "its okay Draco, I won't tell anyone that you're fucking a teacher. Just don't expect me to respect you anymore, I don't know how morals could get lower that whoring yourself out."

Draco was panicking now, "Peanut no! It is not like that, you don't understand!"

"What! What don't I understand?"

Harry was angry; Draco could see it so he did what he'd wanted to do for weeks he kissed Harry, pressing his lips against those of the boy he'd longed for in every way possible.

"Get the fuck off me!" Harry pushed Draco away with such a force that Draco landed on the floor and his school bag went flying. Harry looked as if he regretted it for a moment but the expression was so fleeting that Draco could have imagined it.

"You left this in the library _Malfoy_."

Draco stared helplessly as Harry threw his Defence Against the Dark Arts book at him before turning around and stalking away, when he couldn't see Harry anymore Draco slowly began to gather his belongings and made his way to Slytherin, not understanding why his throat had a lump in it or why his eyes were burning and everything was blurry.

When he got to the Common Room Pansy and Blaise took one look at him before pulling him up the stairs to his dorm room. Pansy sat on the bed next to him and cradled his head in her arms and Blaise shut the door warding it with locking and silencing charms.

Draco told them everything that had happened; Kellen forcing himself on Draco, Harry saving him, and then Harry calling him a whore and not wanting to see Draco ever again.

Pansy sighed, "I always knew he wanted you, the way Professor Jones looked at you the first day of term was not right. You know what you have to do now don't you?"

Draco nodded and lay down with his head in her lap, "tell McGonagall."

"No!"

Frowning he looked at Blaise who was looking just as confused as Draco was.

"You must find a way to let Harry know that you weren't whoring yourself out, that you love him!"

Draco started to laugh hysterically, "Like he'd care!"

Taking a deep breath Pansy forced Draco into a sitting position and looked into his eyes, "Drakie, there is something I have to tell you..."

XXXX

Up in Gryffindor Ron and Hermione weren't having as much success with Harry, he'd completely closed up he wasn't talking to anyone he just sulked in his favourite chair by the fire.

"Harry? What's happened?"

"Is it Draco mate?" when Harry sneered at Draco's name, Ron continued "did you find him to give him back his Defence-" Ron broke off when Harry started to growl low in his throat, after that people left him alone.

"Harry?"

He didn't open his eyes to look at Ginny, "there's an owl here for you it brought this," something heavy landed in his lap, opening his eyes Harry saw it was a book with a letter poking out of the pages.

_Harry,_

_I don't know what happened with you and Draco and I'm not taking sides however; I do want you two to get passed whatever, or whoever, it is that has come between you. You love him Harry just please read this, its password protected. The password is, ironically, 'peanut butter ice cream' please read it in private and if you agree come and see us down in the Snake Pit tomorrow._

_Love  
Pansy._

Harry sighed he was in for a long night, he stood and made his way to bed he might as well be comfortable when he read whatever it was that Pansy wanted him to read.

When he was finally tucked under the covers and comfy, light shining and book in front of him Harry said "peanut butter ice cream" and the book opened. Settling in Harry began to read:

_June 5 1991 I got a diary today for my eleventh birthday, this is the year I start Hogwarts and I can make father proud. Mother told me that only I can choose who can read this and that no matter how much I write it will never run out of pages, isn't that brilliant?  
Do you know how my first day at Hogwarts will go? I will meet up with Vince and Greg then we shall board the train (Mother told me it was Scarlet; I've never been on a train before.) Then I will find Harry Potter and ask him to be my friend, I've always wanted to meet Harry Potter I think he'd like to have someone to show him how to be a fine Wizard. I bet he doesn't know that being a Wizard is more than waving a stick of wood, it's more than books and cleverness, and it's more than friends and family. It is about blood. You see Harry, blood is where a Wizard's magic is, if you are part muggle then you're magic is diluted and each time you reproduce with diluted blood you weaken the magic.  
Now I bet you wonder about muggle-borns, mudbloods as father says (I don't think it's such a good term but none of father's friends have anything against it, oh I don't know Harry but then neither would you!) Muggle-borns must have magic in their blood somewhere along the line, they could have had a magic injury and been treated at St Mungo's (the hospital) and there would be magic left over which could be transferred to their child who would be a muggle-born witch or wizard. Now squibs no one really knows if it's too much interbreeding or the magic is diluted. I hope to meet you soon Harry, I'm sure we'd be the greatest of friends, if (and Merlin I hope not) if we are enemies then may I be the most memorable and the one to get to you in a way no one can,_

_Yours  
Draco._

Harry frowned, what was he reading, flicking through the pages he found one with dried water blobs on it:

_July 31 1991 Dear Harry,_

_I met you today and you didn't like me. I tried to be friendly and I don't make friends easily, I can't reach out like that and just be nice. But you're kind aren't you Harry? You looked so lovely in your too big clothes, and glasses and I so want to be your friend.  
Why don't you like me Harry? I know I'll try again on September 1st._

_Yours (for now)  
Draco_

Harry read the most intimate thoughts of Draco Malfoy throughout the night and as the day began to dawn he turned to the last page in the book, this one also had dried tears blobs;

_My dearest Peanut,_

_Oh Harry, how could you hate me so? How could you think that could whore myself to a creep, to anyone. I've been waiting for you Harry I always have. Jones came on to me, he was going to force me to have sex with him if I didn't go willingly with him and then you came along a saved me, just like in the fire! You saved me, Draco Malfoy and I have no idea why.  
What I do know is that you are something special, Harry Potter and no matter what I will wait for you. I'll wait until you're ready to give me anything, hopefully everything, I'll wait for you to give me your mind, your body, your soul and your heart.  
And I shall give this all to you as well, I'd give you the moon if only for the reason that you would be amongst the stars if I miss. However I cannot give you my heart, Peanut for I cannot give something I do not have I just ask that you keep safe._

_I love you Peanut, Harry. It's you, it has always been you, you who gets under my skin no matter what, you who I hold dear, you who I wish I could have lived my whole life with and you who I wish to live out my days with. It is you Harry Potter who holds me under a spell, though it is no spell I know nor am I comfortable with yet I would not give it up for all the world, for that would mean giving up you and that I could not do no matter the cost to me. There is nothing I can lose if I lose you, if I lose you I lose my heart, my Harry, my everything._

_Yours, lovingly and forever yours,  
Draco._

Harry stared at the page before holding it close to his chest as he finally fell asleep, Draco words resounding in his head, he'd only close his eyes for a moment, then he'd be up and could go and see Draco at a reasonable hour.

XXXX

Harry woke to someone shaking him, "Harry? C'mon mate, Hermione told me to wake you"

Harry scrambled out of bed looking forlorn as if he had lost something when he jumped towards the top of his bed and picked up a small book and made his way out of the dorm.

"Harry you haven't showered!"

"Right," turning back to go into the bathroom Harry brushed his teeth, washed his face and after a few well placed cleaning charms he was on his way to see Draco.

Ron it seemed had other ideas, "Harry, slow down you won't be late for lunch!"

"Lunch! Oh no, no no!" Harry's magic swirled around him and he fought to keep his temper in check.

Going into the Great Hall Harry got a few stares but he didn't think any of them, not spotting the beautiful blond head at the Slytherin table he was immediately disappointed, neither Blaise nor Pansy were there either. Adrienne however was.

"Adrienne, how do you like being in Slytherin?"

The small girl practically glowed, "oh I love it!"

"That's great but I need a favour, I need you to get me into the common Room."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously she eventually stood and led him out of the Hall walking down to the Common Room Adrienne enchanted Harry with storied of how it was in Slytherin.

When the door to the Common Room opened Harry stepped inside and Adrienne went back to lunch, in the green light of the Common Room Harry could see Blaise and Pansy sitting on the chairs by the fire but no Draco.

Stepping more clearly into the light he asks them, "where's Draco?"

Both turn to face Harry and Blaise snickers, "you look like shit."

Pansy however is not quite so easy to let him off, "you're late."

Frowning Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses, "what do you mean? I stayed up all night reading and I was going to come down once I was done but I didn't think Draco would appreciate it at four-thirty in the morning so I thought I'd get a couple of hours kip in."

Pansy glared, "he waited all day for you and never showed."

"What!? What day is it?"

"Sunday Potter and Draco gave you that on Friday."

"Oh my god, I've really fucked up haven't I?" Harry looked so melancholy in his rumpled clothes, pale skin, heavy bags under his eyes and hair messier than usual.

Pansy takes a look at him before glancing at Blaise who nods, "he's upstairs maybe you can talk some sense into him. He refuses to get out of bed or go to classes tomorrow."

Harry gulps as he looks at the ominous stairs before making his way up them; he goes through the door which has Blaise and Draco's names on it.

"Go away Pans I'm not in the mood to talk."

Harry bites his lips and shuts the door behind him, "I'm not Pansy."

Draco whirls around in his bed and sits up so the covers are pooling in his lap, his bare chest making it very hard for Harry to concentrate.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ron woke me up only I didn't realise it was Sunday, I mean I had just read your journal and wanted a couple of hours sleep. I didn't think you'd want me down here at four-thirty in the morning, when Ron told me I wouldn't be late to lunch," Harry paused looking away from Draco and swallowing "I was so angry the Seventh Year Gryffindor Boys Dorm Room is a mess."

Harry grinned sheepishly as he ducked his head, "I lost control of my magic."

When Draco did not move Harry made his way over to Draco "I came to return this," he put the small book on Draco's bedside table and turned around going to leave, he had got halfway across the floor before he spun as Draco spoke.

"Did you read it?" He asks not looking up.

Harry smiles sadly, "every word. I came down here as soon as I could, you see I was so angry that I'd missed an entire day and a half with you and you thinking that I wasn't coming must have hurt and I'm sorry Draco. I wish I could make it up to you I think I'm probably too late but please before you say anything," he held up his hand as Draco opened his mouth to protest.

"Let me finish because I don't when or if I'll be able to say this again. I love you Draco, truly madly deeply and I think I always have. In a sense I'm glad I never took your hand on the train because I'd probably have been in Slytherin and I'd probably be dead by now and where would that leave us today? Where would that leave you? But that's not worth dwelling over because I am alive and I am here, I know you hate the fact that I chose Ron over you but Ron's my best friend and he's held me up through some pretty rough times and a lot of things. But like you, you hold my heart just as I hold yours. My heart is beating because you are alive and yours is beating because I'm alive. Can't you feel it? The tattoo of a beat that your heart is creating against mine, your heart now beats in my chest and mine in yours. Without you Draco, without you I don't want to find out what I would become, I need you in my life, I need _you_. I _need_ you."

Harry glanced away to the side and took a deep breath, when he looked back Draco was standing in front of him so close that Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face, the heat from his skin.

"Kiss me Peanut. Kiss me."

Smiling Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands and he pressed their lips together sweetly and when he pulled away Draco whimpered but Harry calmed him with his words "take me Draco. Make me yours."

Draco's eyes widened before he pulled Harry back to his bed, unbuttoning Harry's shirt as they went Draco's eyes couldn't stop roaming over Harry's skin as more and more of it was revealed to him. Eventually Harry's shirt was pushed off his shoulders and Draco's hands went immediately to his trousers, pulling the belt off before undoing the button and then pushing both trousers and boxers down.

Standing naked in front of Draco, Harry had never felt so vulnerable but the way Draco's eyes roved over Harry, resting on his erection before stopping at his lips and then meeting his eyes. The hungry intensity in Draco's eyes caused Harry to step forward and push Draco's boxers down past narrow hip bones and over his thighs then calves until Draco could step out of them, hands balancing himself on Harry's shoulders as he lifted one foot at a time.

At this point Harry was kneeling in front of Draco, his looked up to catch Draco's eyes with his own before he leant forward and took the tip of Draco's erection into his mouth, tonguing the slit and licking the precome away before Harry stood and pressed his mouth to Draco's.

"Lie down Harry," he scrambled onto the bed and lay on his back bringing his feet flat on the bed, letting his legs fall apart as Draco climbed between them. Leaning down Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's as his lubricated finger pressed into Harry, not slowing down the kiss Draco added two more fingers until Harry was riding them eagerly before he pulled them away and replaced them with his straining erection.

Harry winced as Draco breached him but when Draco was fully inside and he paused to allow Harry to adjust to the burn. Harry canted his hips up and encouraged Draco to move, which he did slowly until Harry keened out loud and he picked up his pace whilst moving Harry's legs so that they rested on Draco's shoulders.

"Look at me," Harry panted the words out as his hand moved over his cock in time to Draco's thrusts and when Draco's eyes locked on his Harry cried out and came over his hand and both their chests. Seeing Harry orgasm and feeling his channel spasmodically clenching at his cock caused Draco to empty himself inside Harry, calling his name as he, too, came.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry he managed to move his hips enough to pull out and Harry waved his hand over their bodies casting a cleaning charm, removing all traces of stickiness before he hugged Draco to him. They pulled the covers over them and with silent kisses and soft touches nothing more was said before they eventually fell asleep in the other's arms.

XXXX

Harry and Draco had decided to keep their relationship secret from the greater school; Ron, Blaise and Pansy knew but Harry had yet to tell Hermione and personally, he was kind of surprised that she hadn't figured is out already.

"This is nice, we never spend time together just you and me."

Harry smiled at Hermione and linked their arms together, "well I should admit that there is an alternate reason for me getting you alone."

Hermione knew better than to say anything, so they continued to talk around the lake in silence until Harry could say what he needed to say.

"I'm gay, and I'm in love with Draco."

"Don't hold back now," Hermione giggled "are you together?"

"Yes, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you've been busy. Hell I've been busy."

Hermione stopped and moved in front of Harry and put her hands on his shoulders, "are you happy?"

He grinned, "Incandescently so."

She nodded and pulled him closer so they were hugging, Harry kissed her cheek before picking her up and swinging her around. Neither was aware of the man watching from a window above looking smug as he watched the man and woman below.

XXXX

Walking along the corridor Draco was thinking about Harry waiting for him, he wanted to stay with Harry he really did but homework took precedence and as he made his way back from the library Draco was imagining Harry waiting for him on his bed, stretched out and hard.

"Hello Draco."

Eyes wide and his body frozen Draco couldn't move as Kellen stalked down the corridor towards him, "I haven't been able to get you alone for a long time, not with Potter protecting you all the time."

Draco made a subtle movement towards his pocket but Kellen gripped his wrist and smirks "not so fast young Draco. Now, why does Potter stay with you all the time? You do know he's dating that Mudblood bint?"

Draco jerked his head away from Kellen's face which caused the older man to growl "who did this?" His fingers stroked over a love bite which decorated Draco's neck before he moved the collar of Draco's shirt away from his neck, shouting in rage Kellen pulled on Draco's shirt popping off all the buttons to reveal his chest covered in love bites.

Draco smirked at Kellen "what do you want me to say? Peanut is possessive."

"Peanut? Who is she Draco?"

"She? Why the fuck do you think I'm a girl? Then again you seem to only have eyes for Draco, something we have in common, except I won. He's mine and the next part of you that touches him, you lose it."

Draco nearly sobbed in relief as he spotted Harry leaning against the wall twirling his wand in one hand and holding parchment in the other.

Kellen threw curse after curse at Harry, who flicked them away like they were nothing until more dangerous Dark curses were sent his way. Harry moved away from the wall and faced Kellen, his face impassive and he fired spells back at Kellen all the while moving closer and closer to Kellen and Draco.

"I'll get you Potter! You took my Lord and now you've taken my pet!" Kellen's spells were becoming erratic and even more dangerous.

"Kellen! You are a Professor!" McGonagall had just rounded the corner with Sprout and Kellen realised defeat, he dropped his wand and allowed himself to be bound by McGonagall's magic.

"How did you find me, Peanut?"

Harry smoothed his hand over Draco's hair, "the Map. Don't worry I'm here now, I won't leave you to find trouble again." Harry leant in a press his lips to Draco's whilst his hands stroked over the bare skin of Draco's chest.

Ignoring the outraged cry from Kellen and the gasp from McGonagall Harry and Draco continued kissing; Harry pressing Draco against the wall and Draco lifting his left leg to wrap it around Harry's right hip getting the hint Harry lifted Draco up so his legs were around Harry's waist.

"Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy!"

Reluctantly they pulled away from each other, cheeks pink and panting, to face the odd trio in front of them. Kellen was on his knees screaming at Harry and Draco except no sound came out, Sprout was standing behind him, binds from her wand wrapped around Kellen and McGonagall standing beside them staring at Harry and Draco seemingly at a loss for words.

She cleared her throat, "gentlemen, might I suggest getting a room?"

Over come with mortification Draco buried his head in Harry's neck and shoulder juncture whilst Harry grinned, "great idea Professor but it's um, _hard_ to walk right now."

"Oh Peanut no!"

Harry could have sworn McGonagall smiled slightly as a flush spread over her cheeks, "well I think you should try Mr Potter. Now."

Draco let his legs wind down from Harry's hips and Harry stepped back from him before wrapping an arm around his waist as Draco's went around Harry's shoulders and they awkwardly made their way past the Professors, when they at the corner McGonagall called after them, "fifty points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for promoting house unity. Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for public displays of sexual activity."

Harry looked behind him and inclined his head then he pressed his lips to Draco's as they disappeared behind the corner stumbling and in love.


End file.
